pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
2 kluge neue Mädchen (Two smart new girl) Kapitel 3 (Chapter 3)
Kapitel 3 German Am nächsten Tag hatte Lea ihre letzten Sachen von ihrem Umzug hingestellt,und Miri half ihr dabei. Als sie Fertig waren gingen sie raus.Phineas und Ferb waren dabei eine große Wasserrutsche zu bauen. Bei Phineas und Ferb kamen gerade Buford und Baljeet rein. Kurz danach sind dann Miriam und Lea gekommen:"Hey Jungs"sagte Lea. "Hey"sagte Phineas. "Wer sind sie?"fragte Baljeet."Ich bin Miriam,ihr könnt mich Miri nennen und das ist meine kleine Schwester Lea"sagte Miriam. "Okay,und wer seid ihr?"fragte Lea. "Das sind Buford und Baljeet"sagte Phineas. "Hey was macht ihr gerade?"fragte Isabella die gerade reinkam. "Wir bauen eine große Wasserrutsche"sagte Phineas. "Cool"sagte Isabella. Währendessen Perry setzte seinen Hut auf und ging zu seinem Versteck. "Guten morgen Agent P.In den letzten Tagen hat Doofenschmirtz nichts gemacht,das ist verdächtig,gehen sie der Sache auf den Grund."sagte Monogramm.Perr salutierte und ging. Bei Doofenschmirtz Perry kam durch die Tür. "Perry das Schnabeltier,was machst du hier,siehst du nicht das ich Krank bin?"fragte Doofenschmirtz und keuchte. Perry hielt seine kommunikations Uhr hin.Monogramm sah das Doofenschmirtz Krank war und sagte:"Nun wenn er Krank ist können sie wieder nach Hause" Perry nickte nur und ging. Bei Phineas und Ferb "Los probieren wir die neue rutsche aus"sagte Lea. "Okay,wer zu erst unten ist"sagte Phineas und rannte los und hinter ihm Isabella,und hinter Isabella der rest der Bande. Phineas und Isabella waren beide gleichzeitig oben und sprangen in einen Reifen.Weil beide in den selben wollten,krachten sie ineinander und fielen auf den Reifen,der Reifen schleuderte die beiden wieder etwas hoch und gleichzeitig etwas nach vorne.Als die anderen oben waren fragte Baljeet:"Sollten sie nicht in einem Reifen runter rutschen?" "Ja,ja das sollten sie,aber sie wollten in den gleichen Reifen springen,sin ineinander gekracht,auf den Reifen gefallen,der Reifen hat die beiden etwas nach oben und nach vorne geschleudert und so rutschen sie jetzt ohne Reifen"antwortete Miri. "Danke für die aufklärung"sagte Baljeet. Candace,Stacy und Jenny kamen aus dem Haus:"Ihr seid jetzt sowas von Fällig"sagte Candace. "Candace,lass uns mal Spaß haben"sagte Jenny. "Stimmt,ausserdem hat Mom sowieso gestern gesehen was die beiden gemacht haben,und hat nur gesagt:Toll sieht nach Spaß aus"antwortete Candace. "Siehst du"sagte Stacy,"Würde dann doch eh nichts nützen." "Ja habt ja recht,okay dann lasst uns Spaß haben"antwortete Candace. Die drei gingen hoch und hatten Spaß beim Rutschen. Linda guckte aus der Schiebetür und sagte zu Lawrence:"Candace hat mal mit ihrem Brüdern Spaß". "Ja ich sehe es,ist doch toll"antwortete Lawrence. Als Phineas und Isabella unten waren mussten sie erstmal ihre Köpfe reiben,und danach haben sie gelaucht. Etwas Später kamen die anderen unten an und lachten durch denn ganzen Spaß. Der Tag ist fast vergangen und die Rutsche verschwindete als alle unten waren. "Lea,Miriam kommt ihr"rief ihre Mutter. "Okay,wir kommen"rief Miri zurück,"Komm Lea" "Hat Spaß gemacht,bis Morgen"sagte Lea."Ja hat wirklich Spaß gemacht,Bye"sagte Miri. "Bye"sagte Lea noch und ging mit Miri."Bye riefen die anderen noch hinterher. "Sind das Zwillinge?"fragte Buford. "Nein,die mit der blauen Schleife ist älter und die mit der grünen Schleife ist jünger"sagte Isabella und rieb sich immer noch den Kopf.Bofurd un Baljeet gingen und Phineas fragte Isabella:"Tut es noch sehr weh" "Nein nicht mehr so doll"antwortete Isabella und nahm die Hand vom Kopf,"Bye"sagte sie und ging. "Bye"sagte Phineas etwas verträumt,"Wir sehen uns Morgen." "Ja,ja das tun wir"sagte Isabella. Phineas und Ferb gingen rein. "Bye Candace"sagten Jenny und Stacy und gingen. "Bye"sagte Candace. "Phineas,Ferb,Candace Abendessen"rief Linda. "Okay"sagten Phineas und Candace. Nach dem Abendessen gingen Phineas und Ferb ins Bett. 2 kluge neue Mädchen (Two smart new girl) Kapitel 2 (Chapter 2) 2 kluge neue Mädchen (Two smart new girl) Kapitel 4 (Chapter 4) Chapter 3 English The next day, Lea had put her things from her last move, and helped her Miri dabei. When they were finished they went raus.Phineas and Ferb build it were a large water slide. When Phineas and Ferb just came in Buford and Baljeet. Shortly thereafter, are then Miriam and Leah came: "Hey guys," said Lea. "Hey," said Phineas. "Who are they?" Said Baljeet. "I'm Miriam, you can call me Miri and this is my little sister Leah," said Miriam. "Okay, and who you are?" Said Lea. "These are Buford and Baljeet" said Phineas. "Hey what are you now?" Asked Isabella came in the straight. "We are building a large water slide," said Phineas. "Cool," said Isabella. Meanwhile, Perry put on his hat and went to his hideout. "Good morning Agent P. Over the last few days Doofenschmirtz done anything that is suspicious, they go to the bottom of the case." Said Monogramm.Perr saluted and left. In Doofenschmirtz Perry came through the door. "Perry the Platypus doing what you're here, you do not see that I'm sick," asked Doofenschmirtz and gasped. Perry held his communications Clock hin.Monogramm saw the Doofenschmirtz was sick and said, "Well if he is sick they can return home" Perry nodded and left. When Phineas and Ferb "Come on let's try out the new slide," said Lea. "Okay, who is to be first down," said Phineas and ran after him and Isabella, and Isabella behind the rest of the gang. Phineas and Isabella were both at the top and jumped into a Reifen.Weil both wanted the same, they crashed into each other and fell on the tires, the tires spun, the two back up a bit, while some were asked by the others above vorne.Als Baljeet "If they do not slide down in a tire?" "Yes, yes they should, but they would jump into the same sin tires, crashing into one another, fell on the tire, the tire has the two bit up and forward and hurled it slip now without tires," said Miri. "Thanks for the information" said Baljeet. Candace, Stacy, and Jenny came out of the house: "You are now something of maturity," said Candace. "Candace, let's have some fun times," said Jenny. "Yes, Mom has also seen yesterday anyway what the two have made, and only said: Great looks like fun," said Candace. "You see," said Stacy, "but would then use anything anyway." "Yes, yes you are right, okay then let's fun," said Candace. The three went up and had fun with slides. Linda looked out the sliding door and said to Lawrence: "Candace has fun times with her brothers." "Yes I see it, is just great," said Lawrence. As Phineas and Isabella were down they had to rub their heads first, and then they have fun. A little later came the other at the bottom and laughed because all the fun. The day is almost gone and disappears down the chute as everyone was. "Leah, Miriam is her," cried her mother. "Okay, here we come," recalled Miriam, "Come Lea" "It was fun until morning," said Lea. "Yes was really fun, Bye," said Miri. "Bye" Lea said, and went with still Miri. "Bye" cried the other behind. "Are they twins?" Said Buford. "No, that is blue with the older and the green loop with the loop is younger," said Isabella, rubbing the still un Kopf.Bofurd Baljeet went Phineas and Isabella asked: "Does it still hurt very much" "No, not doll so" answered Isabella, and took his hand from his head, "Bye" she said and left. "Bye" said Phineas little dreamy, "See you tomorrow." "Yes, yes we do," said Isabella. Phineas and Ferb went inside. "Bye Candace," said Jenny, Stacy and went. "Bye" said Candace. "Phineas, Ferb, Candace dinner," said Linda. "Okay," said Phineas and Candace. After dinner went to bed Phineas and Ferb. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters of Miriam